


walked in on

by Neko_Lover88



Series: random prompts [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Other, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 11:03:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11439519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko_Lover88/pseuds/Neko_Lover88





	walked in on

So just as a question can anybody right the following.

One afternoon Adrien and ladybug are being intimate when Natalie walks in to remind him of something but quickly tells them not to bother about it while quickly shutting the door to Adrien's bedroom, as an after thought she yells through the door to not get any hickey's as he has a photo shoot the next day.

I do not own this idea as I found it in a comic dub.

 


End file.
